Coffee Shop
by Sinner1412
Summary: Completely bored out of his mind, Marshall tagged along with Bubba at the Coffee Shop. After teasing his friend when a girl captured his attention, Marshall left them alone and went out on his own. Making a totally fool out of himself, Marshall met a girl too hot to fall for his charming ways.


**Hey guys, this is my first Adventure Time fanfic and hopefully it won't be my last :D I personally like Marceline and Marshall Lee together even though they are technically the same person. Sadly, there's not much stories about this pair so I decided to make my own :3**

**Declaimer: I don't own Adventure Time and its characters.**

* * *

"So boring," Marshall complained as he looked over at Bubba who was doing his science homework.

"Marshall," Bubba placed his pen down and looked at Marshal, "I didn't make you come with me. You voluntarily tagged along so if you're bored you can go back home."

"But Gummy-boo, it's so boring at home," Marshall complained, "Besides what kind of friend would I be if I left my bud alone?"

"One that needs to understand that he can't copy off me," Bubba replied, not amused with Marshall's antics to bother him.

"Aw what? Come on, dude. Help a bro out."

"You're not going to learn anything if you continue to cheat."

"It ain't cheat until you get caught."

"Marshall, I swear one of these days this –" Bubba cut off his sentence short due to his attention being directed towards something, or rather someone, else.

Noticing Bubba's inability to finish his sentence, Marshall looked back to see a busty pink-haired girl ordering something at the cash register. He then turned back to look at Bubba who seemed to be in a daze. Marshall grinned and prepared himself to tease his dear friend.

Marshall whistled, "Damn PG, didn't take you to be a breast guy."

Brought out from his daze Bubba's cheek turned a light shade of pink, "Marshall don't say that so loud."

"Haha is little Gumbutt embarrassed?" Marshall grinned as he continued to tease Bubba.

Bubba gripped onto the table with his face all pink from embarrassment and whispered, "Marshall, please stop."

Glancing back to check where the pink-haired girl was, Marshall grinned to find out that she was heading in their direction. He then looked at his flushed-face friend and teased, "Oh look Gumbutt, she's heading our way."

"Marshall I swear I'll get you –" Bubba started to say but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, is this sit taken?" the pink-haired girl Bubba was looking at asked as she pointed at the sit across from them.

"Um…no, it's not. You're very welcome to sit there," Bubba stuttered as he stared at the girl before him. Marshall was enjoying himself as he watches his friend become a nervous wreck.

"Thank you," the girl smiled, "I'm Bonnibel but everyone calls me PB."

Marshall chuckled to himself when he saw Bubba blushed at Bonnibel's smile, "I'm Marshall Lee and this guy here (pointed at Bubba) is my pal Gummy-boo."

"Marshall!" Bubba exclaimed, totally embarrassed by the fact that Marshall just introduced him to Bonnibel by his ridiculous nickname, "I'm sorry Bonnibel, Marshall is just making fun of me. My name is Bubba."

Bonnibel giggled, "Oh no, it's quite alright. Your friend here reminds me of a friend of mine who would do the same thing."

From then on, the pink-haired pair was able to engross themselves in a heated conversation about themselves and some boring stuff about science that Marshall didn't care for. Seeing that nothing interesting is happening anymore, he got up and signaled that he was going to go to the CD shop across the street. Before he left, Marshall didn't a provocative gesture to Bubba which made him blush and glared back at Marshall in return. Marshall just laughed silently and left right after he let Bubba know he'll be back later.

* * *

Marshall entered the CD shop and headed toward the section where his favorite band should be under. He skimmed through the CDs while he picking out the ones that he doesn't own yet. Once he was done rummaging through the variety of CDs, Marshall ended up with three CDs in his hand. He then headed towards the register to buy the CDs. While his purchases are being scanned, he checked his phone and saw that he wasted a good fifteen minutes in the store.

After purchasing the CDs he wanted, Marshall was about to head out to check up on Bubba's progress with Bonnibel, who he titled 'Bubba's future girlfriend.' Halfway to the entrance, Marshall tripped over his footing and face-planted onto the floor.

"Haha you alright, dude?"

Marshall slowly pushed himself off the ground and peeked up at the person before him who was offering their hand to help him up. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink when he saw that the person in front of him was a girl. A smoking hot girl to be exact.

"Yea, I didn't think I would be falling so hard for you," Marshall joked in attempts to hide his embarrassment as he grabbed onto the girl's hand to lift himself up.

The girl laughed, "Dude, that's so lame."

Marshall grinned, "Lame enough to get you to laugh."

"Whatever." The girl grinned as she lightly punched Marshall in the arm. Marshall grinned as he checked out the girl who laughed at his lameness. From what he can see, this chick is a major ten in his book. Her unbelievably long legs drove him crazy since he himself is a leg kind of guy. She also looked really hot in the black dress she is wearing that gave Marshall a lovely view of her small yet perky breasts.

"I'm Marshall Lee, the hottest guy you'll ever meet," Marshall introduced himself, smirking as he expected for the girl to fall for his charm like most girls do.

"I'm Marceline," Marceline replied, "And as for being the hottest guy I'll ever meet, I'm sad to say that I've seen hotter."

Marshall stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, "That there, Marcy, is a lie." He brought his face closer to Marceline's which gave him a good look at her red-tinted eyes.

Playing the game, Marceline brought her face closer to Marshall's to the point where their lips are just millimeters away from each other, "It's the truth," she whispered before shoving Marshall away from her. Truthfully speaking, Marshall was going bonkers inside when Marceline came closer to him but being himself, he didn't show it.

Marshall was about say something though he noticed Marceline already left him and was heading outside. He then quickly caught up to her by the entrance in hopes of being able to start a conversation with her again.

"So Marceline, what brings you here?" Marshall asked as he snaked his arm around Marceline's shoulder.

"I'm meeting a friend of mines at the coffee shop across the street." Marceline replied, not minding that Marshall had his arm around her.

"I hope it's not a guy," Marshall said and wiggled his brow in a suggestive manner, "Cause you and I make such a better pair."

Marceline laughed, "No dude, it's a chick."

A sense of relief washed over Marshall after hearing that it was a girl that Marceline was meeting. Though it didn't matter much to him since he's pretty sure Marceline was totally into him to even pay attention to any other guy anymore.

"I bet she doesn't have a hot bod like yours," Marshall commented while giving Marceline a toothy grin.

"Haha flattery isn't going to get you anywhere," Marceline replied with a light blush on her eyes, "Besides if you find busty girls with pink hair attractive then yes, she's hot."

"Wait, are you talking about Bonnibel?" Marshall asked as he recalled the girl that he left Bubba with.

Raising her brow, Marceline replied, "Yeah, do you know her?"

"Know her? Haha my pal is practically smitten with her," Marshall exclaimed.

"Haha really?" Marceline asked.

Marshall nodded and told her what happened at the Coffee Shop not too long ago. Marceline laughed when Marshall described how embarrass Bubba was when Bonnibel came up to them. By the time they reached the entrance to the Coffee Shop, they were chatting away about their similar interests.

When they entered the Coffee Shop, Marshall raised his arm that wasn't around Marceline and waved at Bubba like a child, telling him that he's back. Bubba looked up and waved back but gave him a puzzled look when he noticed Marceline was with him. As if they were playing charades, Marshall gestured that Bonnibel and Marceline are friends. Completely confused, Bubba just gestured for them to come over and sit with them.

When they were an ear shot away, Marceline snuck up behind Bonnibel and said, "Wow, Bonnie I didn't take you for the type to pick up guys."

Bonnibel jumped in her sit and looked back to be face-to-face with Marceline, "Marceline you scared me."

"It's one of the perks of having me as a friend," Marceline gestured towards herself, "So, who's the boyfriend, Bonnie?"

Bonnibel blushed, "He's not my boyfriend."

Marceline bent her body sideward with a cheeky grin plastered on her face, "Sure he isn't."

Hearing the sarcasm in her voice, Bonnibel huffed and turned away from Marceline. Marceline, completely satisfied, grinned at Bonnibel.

Bonnibel glanced at the clock that was hanging at the corner of the room and saw how late it was, "Oh dear, I didn't realize it was so late. I apologize, Bubba, but Marceline and I need to go and pick up a friend of ours soon." She then got up and handed Bubba a piece of paper and mouthed the words to call her.

Bubba blushed and nodded.

The two just stared at each other as if they were the only ones there which made such a cute moment. Sadly, their moment was destroyed when they heard their friends giggling and chuckling at them. The pink-haired pair turned to their friends and glared at them.

Feeling their friends' glare on them, they grinned and make kissy faces at them signaling that they should kiss since they seem to be so into each other. Bubba and Bonnibel blushed and looked down, totally embarrassed by their childish friends.

Before they suffer from anymore embarrassment, Bonnibel said her goodbyes to Bubba and left as she dragged Marceline outside with her. Marceline waved Marshall a goodbye which he returned right back with a sad look in his eyes.

Waving goodbye made Marshall feel really disappointed, he really wanted to hang with Marceline a bit longer. He slouched a bit and turned to Bubba who was already packing up his things which told him that their leaving too.

"Oh and Marshall."

Hearing Marceline calling out to him, Marshall turned around and was surprised when a pair of lips touched his own. Marshall was shocked at first but melted into the kiss eventually. Sadly, before he really got into the kiss, the kiss ended.

"Woh…" Marshall mumbled with his cheeks flushed.

Marceline smirked, satisfied with the Marshall's reaction, turned around and caught up with Bonnibel.

Once the girls were long gone, Bubba slung his arm around Marshall's shoulder, "So…"

Marshall looked at his pink-haired friend, "Dude, I think I got a crush."

Bubba throw his head back and laugh at Marshall obvious statement.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know the characters are kind of off but I tried. I'm planning on making more stories on this couple later once I'm completely free from my college work.**


End file.
